


Reflecting on a Choice

by kyjin



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/M, Post-Game, a quiet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjin/pseuds/kyjin
Summary: After the final confrontation with Lord Shimura, Jin is still coming to terms with his decision. Yuna tries to help her friend.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Yuna, Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Reflecting on a Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



“Jin? You in there? Jin?” Yuna pulled open the  _ shoji  _ screen, peeking inside. With the sun setting, the room was growing dark, not a single flame alight in the room. Yuna paused, thinking to go back out to check in the stables, when she spotted movement.

A dark lump in the corner of the room shifted slightly.

“It’s too early to sleep, Jin,” Yuna said with a sigh as she stepped into the room, shutting the  _ shoji _ behind her. 

“Not too early if you never got up,” the samurai grumbled, sitting up. Yuna lit a lamp in the corner before sitting down by her friend on the worn  _ tatami _ floors. The accommodations were a far cry from the Sakai estate or Lord Shimura’s home, but considering how long it had been since Jin could call any such place home, it was more than enough. 

Jin looked over at Yuna, blinking the sleep from his lives. The man looked rough, the scruff of his beard overtaking his features, his hair unkempt, and his clothes were rumpled and worn from lying down.

“It’s been two weeks,” Yuna said, shaking her head. “You can’t mourn your uncle forever.”

“It’s not just mourning,” Jin said quietly. “I keep asking myself… did I make the right decision?”

“Between killing him or letting him live?”

Jin nodded. “I honored his wishes, but if I had let him live… I already betrayed him once by going down the path of the ghost. A second betrayal may have been the better choice for Tsushima. Without Lord Shimura, can the island survive?”

Yuna watched Jin, saying nothing for a long moment. Her eyes took in this broken samurai, the man she had once saved, who had in turned saved so many others. The man she believed in, who her brother had believed in. This samurai had been through so much, yet he continued to fight, even when that fighting tore him up inside. 

She reached out a hand, settling it on top of his own. Jin looked up, surprised, and met Yuna’s eyes. 

“You made the best choice for Tsushima, Jin. Lord Shimura may have been a noble samurai, but Tsushima needs someone else. We need you. We need the Ghost.” Yuna squeezed his hand, eyes unwavering. “And I… I need you, Jin.”

Jin’s eyes fell to their hands, and he squeezed back. “I couldn’t do this without you, Yuna,” he said quietly. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Jin,” Yuna reply, a small smile on her lips. “The Ghost can’t lose me that easily.”

Jin looked back up, smiling slightly as his eyes met Yuna’s again. “Thank you, Yuna.”

“Anytime.” She broke their grip and nudged the samurai’s shoulder. “Now get up! Since you’ve been sleeping all day, you can help me prepare dinner.”

Jin chuckled and got to his feet. “Alright, I suppose that’s fair.”

Yuna watched him as he began to gather things for their meal. It would take awhile, but Jin would be alright. Yuna would make sure of it, no matter what it took. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the relationship between Jin and Yuna, so thank you for such an interesting prompt!


End file.
